


Kitty Oneshots

by Insomniac_Writer



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: At the time I wrote these I was sleep deprived, First story, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sorry for poor grammer, These are going to be really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: These are just a bunch of Kitty one shots that i have written over time. This is the first think I'm posting one here and they probably aren't going to be that good.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Love and Doritos Crumbs-

Kit POV-

I’m sitting on the couch next to Ty eating Doritos and reading Ty’s Sherlock Holmes books over his shoulder. I don’t understand what’s happening in it but I do know that whenever Ty is reading one of them he gets this twinkle in his eye that makes him look even more beautiful than he normally does. I rest my head on my boyfriend's shoulder. I finish the bag of Doritos and glance at my Doritos dust covered hands. I casually wipe my hands on Ty’s gray hoodie that he always wears.

“Kit what did you just wipe on my jacket?” Ty asks looking up at me.

After a moment I respond with, “Love.”

Ty raises an eyebrow as if to say, ‘Really that’s your answer’.

“And Doritos crumbs,” I mutter after a moment. 

“Why am I dating you again?” he asks wiping the Doritos dust off.

“Because you love me,” I respond and kiss him.

“Weirdo,” he mutters and kisses me.

(I hope you like it)


	2. Beautiful as you

Beautiful as You-  
Kit POV-  
How did Ty manage to convince me to come to this damn dance? The Shadowhunters are throwing a party for some reason that I completely forgot. Nothing I can do now because there is no way I can get out of here without anybody noticing I’m not here. I make my way over to the refreshments table. I might as well get something out of this. I grab a plate of cookies and place it in my bag. Don’t ask me why I have a bag at a dance because I can’t answer that. I pick up the cookie off another plate and head towards a corner of the room.  
By the time I’ve found a mostly deserted place to hide I’ve finished both of the cookies I grabbed. Ty walks over and leans against the wall looking bored.  
“I’m surprised you actually came, Kit,” he says.  
“Why wouldn’t I be here? I told you I’d come,” I say looking at him.  
“Still,” he says then holds out a hand and says, “Oh and share the cookies Herondale.”  
“How-” I start but Ty cuts me off.  
“I saw you put them in the bag Kit,” he says.  
“I know that but how long were you watching me before you came up to me?” I ask, handing him a cookie.  
“About thirty minutes,” he answers.  
“Why?” I ask.  
“Because why not,” he answers dismissively.  
I roll my eyes at him and he smiles.  
“Come on I want to show you something,” he says and grabs my hand.  
He drags me outside towards the beach. He stops outside of one of the caves.  
“Ty what do you want to show me?” I asked the other boy.  
“Hold on,” he says and lights his witchlight before dragging me into the cave.   
I gasp at the scene in front of me. Hundreds of multicolored crystals are embedded into the walls of the cave and with the light bouncing off of them it looks stunning. I turn in a circle as I try and take in the shear beauty of it.  
“Ty this is beautiful,” I say turning back to the boy that I have been in love with for so long.  
“I’m glad you think so,” he says smiling softly.  
“How did you find this?” I ask the stunningly beautiful brown haired boy.  
“I stumbled across it earlier today,” he says.  
Suddenly I have an idea and I say, “You know Ty I can only think of one thing that is more beautiful than this.”  
“And what would that be?” Ty asks.  
“Well it’s a person not an object for starters Tiberius,” I say and take a step towards him.  
“Well then who is it Kit?” Ty asks.  
“You,” I say moving towards him, “Only you Tiberius Blackthorn are more beautiful than this.”  
Ty POV-  
What does he mean? Why would Kit say that?  
“What do you mean Kit?” I ask.   
I know I’m blushing but all that matters right now is knowing what Kit means by that.  
“I mean your the most beautiful person I’ve ever meet . I can’t imagine my life without you any more. You mean everything to me Ty,” he says blushing.  
I smile and close the distance between us and kiss him.  
“I love you too Christopher Herondale,” I say and smile at him.  
He smiles back and kisses me again.  
“So now we’re dating,” Kit says grinning.  
“Yep,” I say and take his hand


	3. I take it back I love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OC Evika Rosewolf will be in this chapter

I take it back I love him-  
Ty POV-  
Evika and I are sitting in my room talking some book she is writing among other things.  
“So let me get this straight,” I say, “Your writing about a teenage girl single highhandedly taking down Jack the Ripper.”  
“Pretty much,” Evika says.  
“That is going to be one of your best books yet,” I say.  
“Thanks Ty,” she says, “Now enough about me tell me how thing are going with you and Kit.”  
I roll my eyes at my best friend. Evika is a huge fangirl and wholeheartedly ships me and Kit.  
“Well lately he’s kind of reminded me of the sun,” I say.  
“Aw is that because Kit is the light of your life,” she says.  
“No. It’s because the longer I look at him the more I regret it,” I say simply.  
“O-oh. You love Kit though right?’ she asks.  
“Of course Evika but all I’m asking is that-” I’m cut off by Kit running in wearing a rainbow blanket like a cape.  
“Ty look I’m a gay superhero,” he says.  
“Oh my god,” I mutter.  
Suddenly Kit gasps and says, “I’m Super Gay.”  
I turn to Lenna who is shaking from holding back her laughter and say, “I take it back I love him so much.”  
At this she falls over laughing. Well that’s Evika for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evika is one of my favorite OC's and in some of my other writing that I'm considering putting up here she is Ty's paribate after Livvy dies


	4. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend forgot Valentines Day so now I'm writing Valentines Day fanfiction for my ships.

Valentines Day  
Ty POV-  
Kit is dragging me down the street of L.A and the two of us wear mundane cloths.  
"Kit were are we going?" I ask as we tun a corner.  
"You'll see," he says.  
Sighing I continue following my idiot of a boyfriend.  
"You smaller than me why am I letting you drag me around?" I ask rolling my eyes.  
"Because you love me," he chirps.  
I roll my eyes and continue to allow Kit to pull my down the side walk. He stops in front of a small adorable little cafe.  
"Kit?" I say looking down at my small blonde boyfriend.  
"I found it while I was patrolling last week. It's a cat cafe and I know you like cats and I thought that since it's Valentines Day that I could bring you here," he's starting to ramble so I just lean down and kiss him.  
"It's wonderful," I tell him.  
He smiles and drags me inside and there are so many cats.  
"We can adopt one if you want," Kit says and I kneel down to pet the cats.  
I look up at him and say, "We are most defiantly adopting one."  
After we have food and coffee we sit down and cats swarm us.  
Kit laughs and takes a picture of me with a cat on my lap, around my shoulders, and a small kitten on my head. We eat, talk, and play with the cat for an hour before we have to head back to the Institute. I notice a small kitten laying on the counter with it's paw wrapped.  
"What happened to this one?" I ask the woman behind the counter.  
"One of the other cat's attacked her," she says, "No one wants her."  
"I'll take her," I say picking up the small kitten.  
"Are you sure. She's blind," the woman says.  
"I said I'll take her," I say again.  
"Yes sir. That will be twenty seven dollars," she says.  
Kit hands her the money and an hour later we're back at the Institute with my kitten who I named Livvy and toys and food for my small cat.  
"Happy Valentines Day Ty," Kit says kissing me.  
"Happy Valentines Day. I love you Kit," I say.  
"I love you too," he says curling up against my side and Livvy climbs into my lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
